


Ящик Пандоры: Possession

by porzellan_maria



Series: Торговец смертью [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Detectives, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как ни парадоксально, но Дженсену иногда казалось, что он совсем не знает Джареда. У них были достаточно длительные и гармоничные отношения, практически идеальные, но интуиция ему подсказывала, что это лишь вершина айсберга. И Дженсен решил, во чтобы то ни стало, растопить этот лед и вытащить настоящего Джареда из его скорлупы или саркофага. Хотя внутренний голос шептал ему, что все это может плохо кончиться, как в сказке о Синей Бороде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ящик Пандоры: Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherin_Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Punk/gifts).



> подарок к ДР Slytherin Punk  
> что было потом  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/801775/chapters/1510821

Ящик Пандоры: Possession

\- Ты в порядке, Дженсен? Посмотри на меня! Посмотри, что случилось? Говори, не молчи! Черт, как такое могло случиться! Я же только позавчера поставил новую сигнализацию!

Джаред с возрастающей тревогой смотрел на бледное лицо Дженсена. Он не подавал признаков какой-то активности уже минут пять. Дыхание было слабым и поверхностным. Все это напоминало обморок или еще что похуже – реакцию на какой-то препарат - и дурно пахло. Как ему и обещали. У него проблемы с инвесторами. А теперь за это расплачивается Дженсен. Джаред с трудом подавил накатившую на него волну бешенства и бессильной ярости и сконцентрировался на рациональных действиях (разобраться с этими подонками он еще успеет): вызвал скорую, личного врача и «специалиста по проблемам».

Пока еще никто не приехал, Джаред еще раз осмотрелся в спальне, что-то не давало ему покоя, что-то резало ему глаз, и он пытался понять, в чем тут может быть дело. Взгляд пристально скользил по идеальной сине-бело-лазоревой спальне. Все было на своих местах. Все, кроме антикварной таблеточницы – изящной шкатулки в виде темно-синего яйца из фарфора, оправленного в золотые завитушки. Она упала на пол, точнее в густой и высокий ворс белого мехового коврика. Рядом валялись три баночки из-под лекарств. Но никаких таблеток там не было. Дженсен каждый день пил по три капсулы утром, после завтрака, и три вечером, на ночь. Они были ярко-красные, оранжевые и ядовито-голубые, с маркировкой дней недели. Это ему предписал невролог для восстановления психологического равновесия после запуска игры и практически нервного срыва на почве недосыпа и переутомления. 

И, как Джаред теперь вспомнил, у них были похожие побочные эффекты при передозировке. Но тут его взгляд привлек какой-то отблеск рядом с ножкой широкой кровати, на которой лежал Дженсен. Это был нож. С очень знакомой рукояткой! Значит, это был ядовитый привет из прошлого. Прошлого, о котором он практически забыл. И, как оказалось, зря. Темнота снова открыла свою ненасытную пасть и собиралась теперь забрать у него самое дорогое. Счастье и спокойствие. 

Но у него тоже есть свое секретное оружие. Не зря он его приберег на черный день. Дженсен, когда он пытался рассказать о своих мерах предосторожности, назвал его параноиком, и Джаред перевел все в шутку, но все равно сделал все, что считал нужным для общей безопасности.  
Когда уехали врачи, поставив диагноз: отравление из-за передозировки антидепрессантов и проделав все необходимые процедуры для детоксикации, Джаред ненадолго оставил спальню, чтобы переговорить с Калиндой Чо – его давним и надежным «специалистом по проблемам». Дженсен спал, ненадолго придя в себя – он слегка порозовел, но все равно был очень бледным и слабым, поэтому от каких-либо расспросов Джаред воздержался, ему пока было достаточно того, что он увидел.

Калинда выслушала все его инструкции, на ее безупречном лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, когда Джаред перечислил все варианты действий, на которые он дал свою санкцию. Никто, увидевший ее первый раз на улице не заподозрил бы в этой миниатюрной брюнетке «чистильщика», скорее актрису Болливуда, приехавшую покорять Голливуд, но внешность бывает обманчива и именно на такой эффект неожиданности был рассчитан изначальный план Джареда. Запасной план был еще более радикальным, но он был более затратным по времени и требовал сторонней помощи, а кровожадная душа и темная половина Джареда требовали безотлагательных и решительных действий. Тем более что, как он увидел по монитору, Дженсен пришел в себя, и теперь ему нужно было сейчас же возвращаться в спальню.

 

\- Джаред, скажи мне, что произошло и почему у меня такое чувство, будто я съел или выпил что-то горькое и склизкое?

\- Тебя пытались отравить, ты совсем не помнишь, как это произошло? Ты что-то помнишь из этого дня или пока трудно сказать?

\- Я помню, как пошел к своему врачу на прием, его почему-то не было на месте в назначенное время, я вышел в приемную, чтобы спросить об этом секретаря, а потом… темнота.

\- Понятно, так я и думал. Черного кобеля не отмоешь добела. Черт, как он посмел это сделать!

\- Джаред, успокойся и скажи мне, в чем дело. Это что-то ужасное и непоправимое? Или просто отголоски из прошлого?

\- Скорее и первое, и второе вместе. Ноя уже с эти почти разобрался.

\- А ты не мог бы выражаться менее туманно? Меня и так угнетает мысль, что кто-то лишил меня нескольких часов жизни, проводя со мной химические эксперименты. Я хочу, чтобы ты все мне рассказал.

\- Помнишь, ты меня спрашивал, почему у меня нет семейных фотографий, а я сказал, что я сирота и переезжал от одной приемной семьи к другой, пока, к счастью, не попал к людям, которые стали моей настоящей семьей. Но это была не вся правда. У меня есть сестра Лайла. И жизнь вне закона ее привлекает куда больше нормальной и спокойной жизни. Она не должна была здесь появляться. Мы договорились об этом в обмен на …одну вещь.

\- Ты собирался сдать ее копам, но не стал этого делать?

\- Что-то вроде этого, но не совсем. Я помог ей с одним делом. Финансово. А теперь…

\- Деньги закончились или просто захотелось новых приключений? Джаред, ты не прекращаешь меня удивлять во всех смыслах. Мне даже есть захотелось. Или мне пока еще нельзя есть?

\- Нет, наоборот нужно, но тебе это не понравится. Тебе можно пока только куриный бульон.

\- Я закрою глаза и выпью как лекарство.

От Калинды пока не было новостей, зато у Дженсена неожиданно разыгрался аппетит, что было, безусловно, хорошим признаком. Это значило, что на следующий день можно будет пройти обследование, чтобы выяснить возможные причины кратковременной амнезии. 

А пока Дженсен воспользовался моментом и своим положением больного: он расспрашивал Джареда о его прошлой жизни и задавал все те вопросы, до которых раньше не доходили руки. Нет, он не спрашивал подробности о тяжелом детстве и сестре-аферистке, или кем она там была. У него был другой интерес.  
**  
Как ни парадоксально, но Дженсену иногда казалось, что он совсем не знает Джареда. У них были достаточно длительные и гармоничные отношения, практически идеальные, но интуиция ему подсказывала, что это лишь вершина айсберга. И Дженсен решил, во чтобы то ни стало, растопить этот лед и вытащить настоящего Джареда из его скорлупы или саркофага. Хотя внутренний голос шептал ему, что все это может плохо кончиться, как в сказке о Синей Бороде. Но потребность – все выяснить и разобраться – оказалась сильнее голоса разума, тем более, что, при случае, все можно списать на временное помрачение. Но Дженсен надеялся, что до этого дело не дойдет: он чувствовал, что это необходимо сделать, иначе легкая фальшь и недоговоренность могут превратиться через какое-то время в огромную и бездонную пропасть, в которую без следа канет все хорошее, что есть у них сейчас. И Дженсен был готов рискнуть своим душевным спокойствием и возможным недовольством Джареда, если вдруг он перейдет невидимую границу, нарушит его личное пространство. Но другого выхода не было, поэтому он набрал воздуха и задал первый вопрос:

\- Джаред, что ты думаешь о BDSM?

Хорошо, что Джаред держал в руках чашку с уже остывшим чаем, поэтому пострадал только ковер. Когда Джаред закончил кашлять и отодвинул от себя испорченный заваркой ковер, он смог лишь прохрипеть:

\- Дженсен, ты точно об этом хочешь поговорить сейчас?

Дженсен постарался сделать самое заинтересованное и серьезное выражение лица, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Джареда. Его лицо за мгновение почти неуловимо изменилось: оно стало хищным и властным как на известном портрете Николо Маккиавели. Джаред пересел из кресла ближе к Дженсену и взял его за руку, а потом тихо сказал:

\- Хорошо, только это будет очень длинная история, мистер Эклз.

\- А я никуда и не спешу, мистер Падалеки.

Дженсен почувствовал, что у него начало тонко покалывать пальцы и гулко стучать в висках от адреналина – так себя, наверно, чувствовали грабители, когда похищали Мону Лизу из Лувра. Джаред слегка прикоснулся губами к его лбу – видимо, проверял, нет ли у него лихорадки или горячки, как тут зазвенел телефон (минут на пять раньше, чем это было задумано) – это была Калинда с последними новостями. Джаред с бесстрастным лицом выслушал очень краткий отчет, который его совсем не порадовал, судя по сузившимся как у рыси глазам, выключил телефон и отложил его подальше.

Дженсен молча смотрел на его манипуляции, а сердце запрыгало как дети на батуте. Джаред закатал рукава белой рубашки, расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц, а потом прошептал прямо в ухо Дженсена, вжавшегося в подушку, насколько это было возможно для эргономичной и ортопедической подушки, доставленной на прошлой неделе из Италии:

\- Ты сделал это специально, я правильно тебя понял, Дженсен? Ты не захотел идти простым путем? Что ж теперь пеняй на себя.

Дженсен закрыл глаза, вдыхая запах разгоряченного тела, свежей рубашки и едва уловимый горько-цитрусовый аромат одеколона Джареда, и ничего не ответил. Но смущенная полуулыбка и румянец, заливший его лицо, сказали сами за себя. Джаред резко стиснул плечи Дженсена потом, очень медленно и нежно касаясь его лица, сказал:

\- Ты меня чертовски напугал этим представлением, мистер Эклз. Я думаю, что у меня сейчас получится соединить приятное с полезным. Приятное – безусловно, для меня и полезное - для вас, мистер Эклз, как вы и просили меня недавно. Полезным будет ответ на вопрос, а что будет приятным для меня – попробуете догадаться. А если будете хорошо слушать и прилежно учиться, то и вам достанется немного крошек от моего пирога. Вам все понятно, мистер Эклз, вы согласны, что вы сегодня вели себя просто несносно и вас просто необходимо за это наказать?

И на последней фразе голос Джареда от шепота так неожиданно перешел к строго-приказному тону, что Дженсен не рискнул открыть глаза, а просто кивнул, одновременно с восторгом чувствуя, как по телу разливается приятная волна – он все правильно понял! Одновременно на него стал наваливаться его давнишний враг – паника: а вдруг все-таки это роковая ошибка, и Джаред сейчас просто развернется и уйдет. Он же просто этого не вынесет! Дженсен был уже готов за минуту упасть с вершины пьянящей эйфории в пучину раскаяния и отчаянного самобичевания. Но легкий шлепок по щеке привел его в себя. Дженсен медленно раскрыл глаза и попытался поцеловать пальцы Джареда, которые подушечками легонько очерчивали контур его губ, но этому плану было не суждено осуществиться. 

Через некоторое время Дженсен, умело и сноровисто освобожденный Джаредом от шелковой пижамы, также молниеносно оказался зафиксирован на кровати. Руки над головой удерживали шелковые шарфы или что-то на них похожее, ведь обзор ему скрывала черная светонепроницаемая повязка. Дженсен пытался сосредоточиться на новых и сильных ощущениях, как человек, попавший из горячей сауны прямиком в снежный сугроб. Ему понравился такой контроль точно также как от голоса Джареда, рассказывающего все нюансы их будущей личной жизни. Он слушал его, как ценитель пения слушает оперу: замирая на самых любимых местах и мысленно подпевая самым высоким нотам. А потом непременно вызвать на бис:

\- Мистер Падалеки, вы не могли бы повторить еще раз то, что сказали сейчас?

И получить желаемый бонус. Но только в этот раз новую арию от Джареда, скорее похожую на рычание:

\- О, мистер Эклз, я не только повторю, но и покажу наглядно. Я постараюсь, чтобы вы все хорошенько запомнили! Сегодня это будет демо-версия.

Дженсен попытался выгнуться, как избалованный кот от любимой ласки хозяина, но прикосновение металла сократило его свободу передвижения до минимума. Теперь и лодыжки были надежно пристегнуты наручниками к кровати. Ее резные украшения в ногах прекрасно справились с такой нетривиальной задачей. Дженсен почувствовал одновременно и стыд, и радостное возбуждение: как ребенок, тайком лакомящийся праздничным тортом и не прекращающий это делать даже при появлении родителей.

\- Как же давно я хотел это сделать с тобой! И почему ты так долго молчал, Дженсен? Ты боялся, что я неправильно тебя пойму? Ты так мне не доверял? Но теперь тебе никуда от меня не деться! Твое наказание будет суровым, но справедливым. Сегодня ты еще можешь выбирать, что ты хочешь получить сначала: наказание или урок. В любом случае, сначала нужно придумать стоп-слово, если, конечно, ты снова не решил протестировать новую игру. 

\- Чай, пусть будет чай, - сказал Дженсен. Во рту у него пересохло, как в жаркий полдень, и язык еле-еле ворочался. – Это не игра, я действительно хочу этого, мне это нужно. Доверие и обладание, поэтому я не хочу выбирать. Я хочу и то, и другое.

\- Тогда приступим, мистер Эклз. И этот нож нам тоже пригодится. У нас сегодня будет обзорная экскурсия, чтобы выбрать основные направления, а потом дело дойдет и до наказания. Я думаю, сегодня мы ограничимся флоггером, ведь завтра у нас званый ужин и будет немного неудобно. 

А вот потом вас, мистер Эклз, будет ждать сюрприз. Мне он уже нравится. Я смогу открыть ящик Пандоры. Поэтому в последний раз спрашиваю: это именно то, чего вы хотите всем сердцем, мистер Эклз?

\- Да, Джаред, именно этого я хочу. Я много думал об этом, но…

\- Тогда сначала, Дженсен, тебе придется научиться сдержанности. Да, тебя здесь никто не услышит, и никого это не смутит, но я хочу преподать тебе первый урок – послушание. Чтобы я ни делал, ты должен молчать, стонать можно, ну, и стоп-слово, конечно, но уверен, ты достойно выдержишь начальный уровень.

\- Да, я …

Жесткий щипок за внутреннюю сторону бедра заставил Дженсена буквально задохнуться от неожиданной боли, которая тут же сменилась жадным поцелуем Джареда, он будто хотел вытянуть этот жар. Укусы сменялись поглаживаниями, щипки поцелуями, в запястья нещадно впивались шарфы, ноги тщетно пытались освободиться, но Дженсен даже был рад запрету говорить. Он не смог бы сейчас выразить словами то, что он чувствует. Его тело будто стало живым музыкальным инструментом, а Джаред его гениальным виртуозом-исполнителем. Потом он почувствовал легкое движение и услышал звон – Джаред освободил его от наручников и шарфов. Очень вовремя – Дженсену уже казалось, что он взорвется, как сверхновая, от невозможности прикоснуться к себе и от обжигающих пальцев Джареда, которые оживили бы и мраморную статую. Но никакой разрядки не произошло. 

Джаред одним движением снял у него повязку с глаз и сказал вкрадчивым голосом, от которого возбуждение сменилось трепетом:

\- Перевернись, упрись головой в подушку и возьмись руками за изголовье. Теперь ты должен считать удары. Если собьешься, начинаем все сначала. Все понятно? Вот и прекрасно. Будешь послушным мальчиком, то, возможно, и тебе будет хорошо. А может, это произойдет только в воскресенье. Все сейчас зависит только от тебя. Хотя последнее слово будет за мной. Так что, Дженсен, удиви меня, не сбейся со счета!

И Дженсен сделал это. И снова, и снова - он будто раскачивался на огромных качелях, на адреналиновых русских горках. От этого захватывало дух и прерывалось дыхание. В голове не осталось ничего – ни забот, ни терзаний, только Джаред. Джаред был везде. Он стал всем. Проник в кровь и плоть. Наконец, они стали единым целым. На этой мысли полностью обессиленный, но совершенно довольный (он обошелся в первый раз без стоп-слова) и расслабленный (игры с дыханием и ножом это нечто особенное для взбудораженных нервов), Дженсен провалился в спасительный сон.

И, конечно, он не видел, как смотрел на него Джаред. Так смотрит скульптор на то, что еще вчера было мраморной глыбой, а теперь - идеальное творение, настоящий шедевр, который ревность не дает показать другим, а гордость требует выставить для поклонения совершенству. Дженсен будто читал его мысли и эмоции. Он не заискивал, не истерил – он как море, поддавался кораблю, но через мгновение мог накрыть волной. Он был достойной добычей, бесстрашным заклинателем его змей и безрассудной Пандорой. Джаред смотрел на темно-розовые следы ударов и шлепков, на полосы от шарфов и наручников, которые ярко выделялись на бело-золотистой и незагорелой коже, и явственно увидел, как великолепно будут смотреться татуировки на таком фоне. Это будет достойная награда и неоспоримое доказательство принадлежности. «Доверять и обладать» - хорошая фраза для начала. Но все это будет потом, а завтра их ждет длинны день.


End file.
